Marimo x Zapakuto
by kyoma974
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand Roronoa Zoro, bretteur et second de l'équipage des Mugiwara, s'aperçoit qu'un esprit puissant au caractère bien trempé squatte un de ses sabres ?
1. Prologue : Mon sabre est insupportable

**Marimo x Zanpakuto**

**Genre****: ****Crossover One Piece / Bleach, Humour ( on va essayer )**

**Rating**** : K**

**Déclamer ****: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei**  
**One Piece est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda-sama**  
**Note de l'auteur**** : Ah, enfin le prologue ! Très court, mais il est posté ! Je vous est pas trop fait **  
** attendre ? **  
** Amie : Naann, ça fait juste UN MOIS que tu dois le poster !**

**Résumé**** : Roronoa Zoro, bretteur et second de l'équipage des Mugiwara, s'aperçoit un jour qu'un esprit assez puissant au caractère bien trempé squatte un de ses sabres...**

* * *

**PoV Zoro**

**Si il y a une chose à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde, c'est bien mes sabres. Surtout un, Wado Ichimonji le sabre de Kuina. J'y tiens peut-être plus qu'à ma propre vie, sans doute. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai des envies de meurtres sur cette lame. Pour être précis, c'est sur****_l_****_'esprit_****qui l'habite. Quoi, vous n'êtes pas au courant qu'en plus du sourcil en vrille et d'un capitaine loufoque, je dois supporter un esprit casse-pieds ?**

**Raah, faut suivre un peu !**


	2. Un sabre peut avoir un sale caractère

_Ah, enfin le premier chapitre. Un vrai ! De taille normal ! _

_Ce flash-back est du Pdv de Zoro._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : ****Un sabre peut avoir un sale caractère**

**-Mode Flash Back-**

Tout à commencer sur l'île Miaros, un grand caillou touristique pommé sur Grand Line où nous avions accosté pour recharger le Log Pose et ravitailler le navire.

Nami et Robin étaient parties faire du shap... ship.. des trucs de filles, Chopper allait chercher des livres de sciences ainsi que des plantes médicinales, Usopp et Franky achetait du matériel pour les réparations du navire, Brook se baladait en ville et Luffy... Bah, il devait sûrement baver devant les provision que Baka-cook transportait.

Et pendant que tout ce petit monde vaquait à ses occupations, qui se tapait la surveillance du Thousand Sunny ? Quoi, vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle ?

Bah c'est moi.

J'étais tranquillement installé dans la vigie à faire une sieste quand un boucan des plus chia... Pardon, _énervant _me sortit de mon doux sommeil_. _Je passai la tête par dessus la vigie et aperçue l'origine de ce tapage diurne : les Marines abordaient le Sunny.

'' Pas moyen de faire une sieste ici'', ai-je grommelé en me relevant. Je suis descendu de mon perchoir et dégainé deux de mes sabres pour faire dégager ses em... ses Marines dans les règles de l'art. Il m'a fallut deux secondes à peine pour tous les éliminés. Jusque là, rien d'inhabituel. C'est après que les choses ont commencé à changer...

J'avais fini de débarrasser le bateau des derniers cadavres quand une voix féminine s'éleva :

- Y'en a marre ! Criait-elle.

Je me suis retourné et ai regardé autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne à part moi et le Merry. J'arquai un sourcil, étonné ; ai-je rêvé ? Puis la voix tonna une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci en m'apostrophant :

- Oï le gazon sur pattes, c'est ici que ça se passe !

Une veine pulsa sur ma tempe, signe qu'elle ( ou il ) vient de signer son arrêt de mort. La main sur mes sabres, je me retourne, prêt à donner une leçon à l'imprudent(e), mais je ne vis toujours personne. La voix se fit à nouveau entendre ; elle semblait légèrement... irritée, dirons-nous :

-Étage en dessous, Baka Marimo !

J'ai baissé la tête et suis tombé nez à yeux avec deux iris vertes. Aussi vertes que mes... cheveux *. En parlant de cheveux, les siens étaient noirs et rouges. Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur sa ( généreuse ) poitrine, elle semblait attendre que je dise quelque chose. Je me suis donc mis à croupi ( histoire d'être à peu près à sa hauteur ), et lui est demandé :

- T'es qui toi ?

Elle ne répondit qu'après un soupir agacée :

- Je suis Wado Ichimonji, ton Zanpakuto.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule et je ne pu m'empêcher... D'éclater de rire. Comme lorsque j'ai rencontré Luffy et qu'il m'a dit « Un jour j'aurai le plus grand bateau pirate de tous les océans ». Puis mon hilarité passée, j'essuyai une petite larme qui se formait au coin de mon œil, repris un peu mon souffle et lui redemandai :

- Sérieusement, t'es qui ?

-Wado Ichimonji, je viens de t'le dire. T'es sourd ?

-Pas du tout, lui ai-je dit, mais tu vois, Wado Ichimonji est un SABRE.

- Merci, je sais ! Encore heureuse que je ressemble à un sabre sous ma forme scellée ! Imagine si j'avais la tronche d'une lampe, ça ne serai pas crédible ! Et tu passerais pour un crétin !

J'arquai un sourcil, surpris. Cette fille est folle ou je rêve ? J'ai décidé de lui montrer alors mon sabre, mais quand j'ai voulu posé ma main sur la garde blanche, mes doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. J'ai alors baissé les yeux et vu l'évidence : à ma ceinture, je n'avais qu'un fourreau vide. Je sentais le regard moqueur de cette fille sur moi.

Cette situation me convaincue d'une seule et unique chose :

C'est quoi ce délire ?

**- Fin du Mode Flash Back-**

* * *

_[* Note : Quand il a parlé de la couleur de ses cheveux, il est parti se ranger dans un coin et de mauvaises ondes violettes sont apparues. C'est normal ? ]_

_Zoro : Alors, j'ai bien raconté ?_

_Moi : Demande aux lecteurs, pas à moi !_

_Zoro : Mais t'as PAS de lecteurs !_

_Moi : ( va s'accroupir dans un coin sombre )_


	3. Un sabre, ça s'inquiète

_Le second chapitre est enfin posté ! Je sais, je suis longue... Et petite précision : L'esprit qui habite dans Wado Ichimonji m'appartient, sinon tout les reste est à Oda et Kubo !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2****: ****Un sabre, ça s'inquiète.**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Wado Ichimonji ( enfin, son esprit ) vit avec l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Et deux semaines que notre bretteur national s'embrouille avec elle. Avant, c'était qu'avec le Love-Cook. Mais ça, c'était avant. Elle s'est tout de suite entendu avec Usopp, Chopper et Luffy, donc le caractère correspond parfaitement à celui du capitaine( au grand désarroi du second ). Même Nami et Robin l'ont facilement acceptée, malgré ses manières... Masculines, dirons-nous. Concernant Sanji, et bien... Lui était cramé d'avance ( même si c'est une mini-casse-pied doublée d'un garçon manqué, elle n'en reste pas moins une jolie fille avec une poitrine de compétition ). Les Mugiwara débarquent sur une nouvelle île, plus paumée mais aussi touristique que Miaros. Et pour une fois, Zoro n'a pas à garder le bateau ( c'est l'autre hystérique au sourcil roulé de s'y colle ).

Le sabreur déambule tranquillement dans les rues marchandes, à la recherche d'un quelconque truc intéressant à faire. Malheureusement pour lui, ici, il n'y a strictement rien d'intéressant. Il continue à flâner jusqu'au coucher du soleil. La nuit tombée, il regagne le navire. Bon d'accord, c'est pas vrai, je rectifie. Il ESSAYE de regagner le navire en passant par une petite ruelle trop sombre pour être tranquille, quand il sent quelque chose d'étrange flotter dans l'atmosphère. C'est tellement puissant que s'en est limite écrasant. Malgré tout, il continue d'avancer sans se poser plus de question. Soudain, le jeune homme entend une lame fendre l'air. Rapidement, il fait un pas sur sa gauche et un katana se plante juste à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Zoro sort immédiatement Sandai Kitetsu et se met en garde. Un grand mec brun, habillé en blanc avec un machin bizarre sur la tête apparaît, ramasse le sabre planté au sol et le rengaine. Il regarde d'un air hautin le jeune homme aux cheveux verts et s'approche en souriant :

-Tu n'as pas de mauvais réflexes, déclara-t-il avec une once de dédain.

-T'es qui ? Demanda Zoro, dont le ton et le regard employés par l'inconnu l'irrite au plus haut point.

L'homme ne répond pas. Il se contente de disparaître du champ de vision du bretteur. Il réapparaît dans son dos afin de lui porter un coup en traître, que Zoro pare sans trop de problème. L'inconnu recule, étonné de s'être fait repousser avec autant de facilité. Le pirate profite de ce manque d'attention pour attaquer de front son adversaire. Celui-ci le pare aussi avec une grande aisance et attaque à son tour.

Un combat des plus acharnés débute alors.

Quelqu'un les observait depuis le ciel étoilé, impassible et patient.

Sur le navire, l'ambiance est à la fête. Luffy pique toute la nourriture qu'il peut, s'attirant les foudres de Nami et Sanji. Franky exécute une superbe ( et surtout ridicule) danse sur un joli fond musical signé Brook, tandis qu'Usopp raconte ses pseudo-aventures à un Chopper qui boit ses paroles comme Zoro boit du saké. Robin observe d'un regard amusé tout ce bel équipage.

Mais quelqu'un ne prend pas part la fête.

Appuyée contre le mat, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Wado Ichimonji est perdue dans ses pensées. Elle semble inquiète. Robin, ayant remarqué que quelque chose tracasse l'esprit, appelle Sanji. Celui-ci arrive en une demi-seconde, l'œil en cœur :

-Que veux-tu ma Robin d'amour ?

-Je crois qu'Ichi-san* est préoccupée. Peux-tu aller lui parler, Cook-San ?

Tout ce que tu désires ma Robin d'amour ! Fit le cuisinier sur un ton mielleux en s'éloignant.

Arrivé près du mat, Sanji s'assied à côté de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne semble pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Le cuisinier posa alors sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et donna la claque du siècle au blond.

-Crétin de Marimo ! Qu'es-ce que tu foutais ?! Crie-t-elle à l'adresse du -sois disant- Marimo.

-Du calme, commença le jeune homme avec une main sur sa joue. C'est moi, Sanji.

La jeune fille s'arrête aussitôt de crier, et prend une jolie couleur rose quand elle s'aperçut de son erreur.

-De-désolée... balbutie-t-elle faiblement. Je t'avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre...

-Tu pensais que c'était Zoro, Ichi-kun ?

Ichi tourna vivement la tête et dévisage le jeune homme :

Comment tu sais ?!

On a pas beaucoup de Marimo sur le navire.

Un pâle sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Ichi, avant de laisser place à une mine inquiète et un ton sombre :

- Je m'inquiètes pour lui. La nuit est déjà bien avancée et il ne rentre pas. Je sais que son sens de l'orientation est inexistant, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, mais n'empêche...

Sanji allume une cigarette. Il tira une bouffée, puis lui sourit :

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Les algues, c'est comme les mauvaises herbes ; plus tu veux t'en débarrasser, plus elles résistent.( Il se lève, dépoussière son pantalon et tend une main à l'esprit) Allez, viens t'amuser avec nous. Je te promets que si il ne rentre pas cette nuit, j'irai le chercher moi-même et lui dirai ma façon de penser. On n'inquiète pas les belles demoiselles comme toi !

La jeune fille sourit et saisi la main de son ami. Après tout, il a raison : Zoro est un grand Marimo, il peut se débrouiller seul. C'est avec le cœur plus léger qu'elle prend par à la fête, qui se termine tôt le matin.

Quelques rayons de soleil commencent à apparaître quand Zoro s'appuya sur Shuusui, épuisé. Il se battait depuis hier soir, et son adversaire semblait invincible. Au début, ils s'affrontaient d'égal à égal, mais depuis que l'homme s'est transformé en une espèce d'insecte humanoïde tout blanc et squelettique, les choses dégénéraient pour le bretteur des Mugiwara. En quelques secondes, le nombre de ses blessures s'est multiplié ( de même pour ses litres de sang perdu ), alors que son adversaire reste indem. Ce dernier regarde le bretteur d'un air provocateur et s'élança vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Zoro n'a rien vu venir. Un genou au sol, il crache du sang, ses mains toujours autour de la garde de son sabre. L'homme-insecte s'approche de lui :

-Tu m'as beaucoup impressionné durant ce combat, jeune Shinigami. Dommage que ta vie s'achève ici, dit-il sur un ton faussement triste.

Il lève sa main aux doigts rasoir et l'abat vers son jeune adversaire. Soudain, son poignet est bloqué par une main ensanglantée. Zoro lève la tête et il sourit. Ses yeux pétillent d'une rage de vaincre sans faille. Son vis-à-vis s'étonne de voir une tel expression sur son visage, alors qu'il étais mourant quelques secondes auparavant. Le jeune homme se relève tant bien que mal et, d'un geste vif, pointe ses deux sabres vers son adversaire. Malheureusement, le ''machin'' humanoïde disparut un millième de seconde avant que les deux lames ne le transforment en brochette pas cuite. Zoro le cherche vivement du regard, quand il réapparaît dans le dos du sabreur. Ce dernier se retourne juste à temps pour voir les ''doigts'' tranchants s'enfoncer dans sa chair. ''C'est fini !'' Lance l'homme-insecte.

-Ryūsenka !

Un grand froid s'abat lorsque le chasseur de pirate se fige, stupéfait.

Devant lui se tient son adversaire, entièrement gelé, avec une lame transperçant sa poitrine. Le corps gelé se brisa soudainement, laissant à la vue du bretteur un nodachi dont la garde a la forme d'une étoile à huit branche. La personne qui le tient est un jeune garçon au visage sérieux, les cheveux blancs et les yeux turquoises. De la glace recouvre tout son corps, formant de grandes ailes dans son dos et une longue queue traîne à ses pieds. Zoro reste figé, ses sabres pendant au bout de ses bras. Le jeune garçon fait un geste et tout la glace qui le recouvre disparut. Il rengaine son sabre avant de s'avancer vers le bretteur. Ce dernier ne bouge pas d'un micro-millimètre, mais son esprit tourne à cent à la seconde. Des tonnes de questions se bousculent, mais une seule revient constamment, au point de perturber toutes ses autres réflexions. Il la posa, les bras toujours pendants :

-Dis, pourquoi un gosse comme toi a les cheveux blancs ?°

Son jeune interlocuteur ouvre de grands d'étonnement avant qu'une veine vient pulsé sur sa tempe.

-Je ne suis pas un gosse ! Et t'es mal placé pour parler de couleur de cheveux, espèce de gazon humanoïde !

-Cette phrase tilta dans l'esprit du bretteur, se qui fait apparaître une jolie veine au niveau de sa tempe.

-Gazon humanoïde ?! T'as vu ta tronche le p'tit suisse ?!

-P'tit suisse ?! Répéta le jeune garçon. Tu vas voir sale brocoli !

C'est ainsi que commence une dispute ''à la ZoSan¤'', sans Sanji. Ça promet.

* * *

_[*Note : Ichi est le surnom de Wado Ichimonji, car elle trouve que son prénom est trop long. Perso, je trouve aussi.]_

_[ °Note : Comme quoi, les questions les plus stupides sont celles qui nous perturbent le plus. Et les gens qui ont un gazon sur la tête ne sont pas les mieux placés pour critiquer une couleur de cheveux.]_

_[Note : J'appelle les dispute ''à la ZoSan'' toutes les disputes de Zoro et/ou Sanji commençant par un surnom style ''bretteur du dimanche'' ou''cuisinier de bas-étage'']_

_Moi : Ah, mon second chapitre est enfin achevé. Je suis fière !_

_Zoro : Mais pourquoi tu continues d'écrire, personne te lie !_

_Moi : [Tourne son ordi ] ET BAH SI ! Regarde ces reviews !_

_Zoro:[Tire toujours sa tronche de six pieds de long] T'en a un, super ! Nan attends ! Deux ! Magnifique !_

_Moi : [ Va s'accroupir dans un coin sombre ]_


End file.
